<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reunion by FestiveFerret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966925">The Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret'>FestiveFerret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Established Tony/Bucky, Future Stuckony - Freeform, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Polyamory Negotiations, Reunions, Reuniting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's upcoming ten-year high school reunion is dredging up memories of something else that ended ten years ago. He tries to ignore the way it makes him feel, but his boyfriend, Tony, has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You can't keep pretending it didn't happen." Tony's voice was soft but firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed down at the book he wasn't reading. He fiddled with the edge of a page for a moment, but Tony just kept hovering so he gave up and tossed the whole thing aside. He folded his hands behind his head. "It was just - you know. It was because of the reunion invitation and everything. He was on my mind. It didn't mean anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat down heavily on the other end of the couch. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, like maybe once, it didn't mean anything. We all accidentally say our favourite porn star's name, or our dog walker's name, or our last ex's name once during sex. And you laugh it off and move on. Except…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, wincing. "Except it wasn't just once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it wasn't just during sex, babe. You said 'Steve' last night in your sleep and you sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groaned. "And… he's not my last ex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten years is a long time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky held out a hand, worrying for a split second that Tony wouldn't take it, but he did. He always did. Bucky stretched his feet out long and tugged, and Tony flowed up into his arms, sprawled across his chest. Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead. "He was the one that got away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And seeing him at the reunion next week is going to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need to talk about it? Not that my ego is taking a hit or anything, I know I'm a sharpshooter in the sack, but there's only so many times your boyfriend can moan another man's name - Harrison Ford notwithstanding, of course - without a bit of uncertainty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hugged Tony closer. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't lie and say I don't think about him. But it was a long time ago. Maybe I shouldn't go to the reunion..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was quiet for several minutes. "Or maybe… maybe you should text him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, but Bucky couldn't seem to draw air at all. "I'm just saying," Tony went on, "that maybe… you said he was the one that got away, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah." Bucky blinked up at the ceiling. "But you're the one that didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like it's his fault that you guys didn't make it work, though. You were deployed to completely different countries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter though, Tony," Bucky insisted. "I love you. He's my past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony fell silent again, but when Bucky reached for his book, he coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled his hand back. "Okay, what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just the way you talk about him. Like he hung the moon. It's kind of… I mean, it gets a guy intrigued."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have anything to be jealous of, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Tony hummed. "Jealous isn't exactly what I was thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled that around in his mind. "No?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I should text him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky dug his phone out of his pocket. He tilted the screen so Tony could watch him scroll through his contacts. He got to Steve and clicked the message button. "What should I say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him you missed him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorted. "Awfully forward." Bucky tapped his fingers against the side of the phone while he thought, then typed out a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Heard you were coming to the reunion.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hit send.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snuggled up tighter against his chest, and Bucky set the phone aside, fully intending to roll Tony on his back and moan </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>name for a while when the phone buzzed. They both stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone who is not hung up on you at all and doesn't care what you've been up to doesn't text back that fast," Tony said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It probably wasn't even him," Bucky grumbled, but when he swiped his phone open, there was a message back from Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I heard you were going, too. Looking forward to seeing you there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooooh!" Tony clapped his hands. "That's so thirsty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It is. He clearly still has your number programmed into his phone just like you do, or he would have said 'who dis?' He misses you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head and dropped the phone again. "This doesn't feel right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'm sorry. It's okay. You don't have to text him if you don't want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you even want me to?" Bucky huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed. He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Bucky. "Because you're still in love with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Tony closed his lips with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh. It's okay. I honestly don't mind. So don't say 'no, I'm not' just yet. Hear me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snapped his jaw together and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because you love me - and I know you do, I'm not doubting that - but just because you love me, doesn't mean you stopped loving him. You guys were forced to part. If you weren't, there's every chance you two would still be together and you and I wouldn't have met. Buck, sweetheart, baby, love of my life, I don't think people are bound to just love one person. And if you have a chance to mend things with the one that got away, a second chance, I'm all for you taking it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky brushed his hand back through Tony's hair. "I can't be friends with him. It'll hurt too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said anything about friends?" Tony's eyes twinkled. "I know I'm an only child, but I'm surprisingly good at sharing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tilted his head to the side. "You're really suggesting I get back together with my ex, in a relationship, but you and I also stay together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat up and straddled Bucky's lap, stroking his hands up under the hem of Bucky's shirt. "Yeah. And who knows, the way you talk about this guy, he sounds pretty great. Maybe he and I can be friends too… or more than friends…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky covered Tony's hands with his, smiling now. "You're just teasing me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're worried you'll lose me to -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>not." Tony folded over him and cupped his face. "I want you to be happy. In as many directions as possible. I love you. You know I don't get jealous, and when I do, I kind of like it. A little fire, a little competition." He wiggled his hips. "A little adventure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled so Tony was on his back and he was pressing over him. "It's not a game. Not with Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking to play." Tony's expression softened, warm and loving. "I'm asking if you want to pursue something real with him, with my blessing. If you don't, then I think maybe you should skip the reunion. Cause it will hurt." Tony drew Bucky down into a deep kiss. "But it's your choice babe, and I'll back you no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Bucky tapped Tony's forehead with his. "Okay." Tony wasn't one to mess with him. He wouldn't have said any of this if he didn't mean it, if he hadn't already given it plenty of thought. "I'll think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished the evening with Bucky's phone set to silent, but once Tony was curled up in bed and the lights were out, he unplugged it and propped himself up on a pillow against the headboard. He stared at the last message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I heard you were going, too. Looking forward to seeing you there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rubbed his thumb along the edge of the screen. Maybe Tony was right. Maybe this was a chance for something. It wasn't like happiness was a meter you could overfill and neither was love. In the past four years of being with Tony, still loving Steve - which, he did, he had to admit that - hadn't changed how much he loved Tony. So…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: How've you been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, even though it was two hours since his last text, Steve wrote back almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Pretty good. I settled in Brooklyn. You?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Manhattan. What have you been doing lately?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I own a gym, actually. Teach classes and stuff. Intro martial arts for kids.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Oh wow. That's amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: What about you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: I head the tech sales department at Stark Industries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Holy shit. Good for you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: It's a living. But I do enjoy it actually. Get to see all the cool stuff they make.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: How's Sam?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Ah, he's great. Got married.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few minutes of silence where Bucky just basked in the knowledge that he was talking to Steve again. Then Steve's next message made his heart stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I really missed you, Buck. I hope you don't mind me saying that. A lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Course I don't mind. I've missed you too.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: I have a boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Sorry, that made me sound like an asshole</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: No - I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you're happy. I didn't mean oh in a bad way, I was just<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Startled? <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: That's not right either, sorry<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I guess I was a little surprised you texted me and didn't start with that.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I'm single.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: But I'm honestly really happy for you. That's great. What's he like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: It was his idea that I text you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: So he knows we're talking? And he knows we used to date, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Yeah, he knows. He's fine with it. More than fine with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I don't know what that means.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Sorry, I'm fucking this up.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: I do miss you. That's all I should have said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: I feel like… maybe we shouldn't talk. If you have a boyfriend. Not because of you, because of me. Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky made a frustrated noise then winced when Tony shifted next to him. His eyes fluttered open. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I texted Steve like you said." Bucky sighed and handed his phone over. "I fucked it up already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. "Oh sweetheart." He pushed up on one elbow and took the phone, squinting at it. Bucky handed him his glasses from the bedside table and Tony put them on. He scrolled through the whole conversation. "Good lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky huffed. "I panicked!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're adorable." Tony started typing. Bucky peered over his shoulder, nodding his head when Tony tilted the finished message towards him in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: I swear my boyfriend doesn't mind. I didn't mention him to throw a wrench in things. I mentioned him cause he wants to get to know you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Look, Buck… I really hate that I'm saying this, but I think… I think I miss you too much to meet your boyfriend. Does that make sense? I really don't want to upset you or him. Maybe I shouldn't come to the reunion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Wait, Steve. Just hear me out, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: I never got over you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, Tony, just lay it all out there, why don't you?" Bucky ground his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, cheeks heating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have you got to lose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dignity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry, babe, hardly much of a loss."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Bucky… why are you telling me this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Because I think maybe we have a second chance. We're both going to be at the hotel for the reunion. Maybe we could meet up before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: You have a boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: He's right beside me. He's watching this conversation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve: Seriously?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tapped the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky all but screeched while it rang. "Tony! What the fuck? It's like midnight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Steve picked up right away. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony put the phone on speakerphone and balanced it in his lap. "Hey, Steve," he purred. "This is Bucky's boyfriend, Tony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hello. Nice to meet you," he said, tensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed, not unkindly. "God, you're adorable. Bucky was holding out on me when he told me how sweet you were."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… look I'm not -" Steve coughed "- I'm not exactly good at subtle, Tony. Can you just spell this out for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shot Bucky a look. "I'm going to take you off speakerphone for a minute, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. Does that mean - Bucky are you there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Steve." Bucky's voice was rough and he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Steve's voice was velvet soft. "Hey, Buck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony wants to talk to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony clicked the speakerphone button, and Bucky mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you want me to leave? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Tony shook his head. "Hey, Steve. Look, I just need you to know, I love Bucky more than anything in the world, okay? I adore him, and all I want is for him to be happy. Do you believe me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watched Tony smille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He laughed. "I know. Okay, so knowing that, I just need you to answer two questions. Okay? Yeah. Okay - are you still in love with him?" Tony paused, his expression not giving anything away. "It's been ten years. Right, okay. And secondly - can you share?" Tony listened for a moment then laughed again, deep and full and real. "Yeah, okay. Look, I'm wrecked, but I'm going to give the phone back to Buck and you can tell him what you told me. I'll get him to give you my number and you can text me if you want and I'll get you back when I wake up. Steve?" There was a beat of pause. "Stop panicking. This is a good thing if you want it to be. Okay? Okay. Goodnight, honey." He handed the phone to Bucky. "And goodnight to you, sweetheart. I don't mind you talking in here, but if you're going to get loud or messy, take it to the guest room, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head, grinning. "What would I do without you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably whine a lot. Pine. Throw yourself about on some cliffs in drapey clothing in the wind and rain, crying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky bent over to kiss him. "Sounds like me. Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled over and even though Bucky'd been told he could stay, he slipped out of bed, grabbing one of Tony's sweaters on his way out. He stood by the window in the living room and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey, Stevie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buck… So that's Tony, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Bucky laughed. "He's a firecracker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never stopped loving you," Steve rasped, right into Bucky's ear and straight down to his heart. "I know it's been a long time and maybe we don't fit anymore, but it's always been you. It always comes back to you. But just cause Tony's willing to share doesn't mean you have space for me. I'd understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey… you always said I had a big heart. I've got room for both of you. I wanna try. He makes me feel like anything's possible, so I want to try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Wow." Steve laughed, tight and nervous, but happy. "What if we met for a date? And then if it goes well, we could all go to the reunion together?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like together, together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony seems okay with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorted out a laugh. "Oh, he is. He never does anything halfway. Think he's half gone for you, as it is, just from hearing me talk about you. Guy gives his heart away like it's not worth anything. It is, though. So much. I… I don't want him to get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what it's worth, I don't want to hurt him either. Anyone worth being loved by you… he must be a good man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's the best. His company had a program for hiring vets that got me in an entry level sales position and moved me up to lead in only six months. We met at the sales appreciation gala that year. He hit on me. I told him to fuck off. Didn't know he was my boss's, boss's boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve snorted. "Classic Buck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He came to apologize to me later, and I realized who he was. I was mortified. But we got talking and I offered to buy him a coffee to make it up to him. And then he bought </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>a coffee to apologize for hitting on me. And well…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cute story." There was a smile in Steve's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told him about the thing with the garden gnome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! I had forgotten. Wow." Steve laughed out loud. "Did Mr. Gardiner ever find out about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I don't think so. We got away scott free."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonder if he's going to be at the reunion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I hope he's retired by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bit different looking back when we're pushing thirty, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. "Not that different… are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… no, I don't think so. It doesn't feel different. Except maybe… I feel like maybe now we would be able to make it through, instead of having to break up. That a few years apart wouldn't feel like a death sentence anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now we've seen the better side of a decade apart, pal." Bucky tapped his finger against the window. "Few years is nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting pretty late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I really take you two out this weekend? Saturday? Drinks. Or coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That'd be great, Stevie. Really great. Saturday. You sure you're ready to meet Tony? He wouldn't mind just you and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I want to. I still love you, Buck, but I'm looking forward to falling for him too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Bucky's heart crawled up into his throat. It all felt too good to be true. "I still love you too. And the idea of seeing you two fall for each other? I mean, I know it might not happen, but I'm sure you can at least be friends and that's - that's fucking incredible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me his number."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should go to sleep, now. You should too. We'll talk in the morning. I'll see you on Saturday. You and Tony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Goodnight, Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Bucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hung up and stared at the name on his phone for a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Recent call: Steve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was almost too good to be true. He tapped out a quick text with Tony's number then clipped his phone to the charger and stripped Tony's sweater back off, breathing in the smell of him as he peeled it over his head. He crawled into bed, and Tony hummed in his sleep, snuggling closer. Bucky curled around his back and hooked his waist, drawing him in close. He pressed his face to Tony's neck. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you, too," Tony mumbled, more asleep than awake. "You guys kiss and make up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Latter, saving the former for when we're all together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed. "Nice thought. Can I watch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, baby." Bucky fell asleep with a smile on his face. "Thank you." But Tony was already asleep again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony Stark Bingo:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Card Number: 3137<br/>Square Filled:  - S2 - Pining<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/Bucky, Steve/Bucky, Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: Pining, Get Together</p><p>StarkBucks Bingo:<br/>Title:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Square Filled: N4 "You can't keep pretending it didn't happen."<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony, Steve/Bucky,  Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Pining, Get Together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony tapped his fingers against the desk next to his keyboard. There was a frantic energy inside him that he couldn't tamp down or redirect. He'd gotten next to nothing done all morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend was on his way to pick them both up for a coffee date. To call it bizarre was a supreme understatement. It was exciting too, though. Maybe it wouldn't be for the average bear, but Tony had never been average in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take some convincing to help Bucky really understand that this was a positive thing for Tony, but maybe once he saw them together, he'd understand. If, of course, Steve was at all interested in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Steve would hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned and dropped his forehead to his keyboard, hearing several keys clack, no doubt interrupting the single email he'd been writing for about thirty years now. The joy of having a committed relationship was supposed to be never having to deal with the stress of a first date again. It was even worse now, though, because if he fucked this date up, it wasn't just fucked up for him, it was fucked up for Bucky too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Bucky talked about Steve… it was hard not to be enchanted. They'd dated all the way through high school and basic training. Then they'd been deployed to different countries and had decided to break things off quickly, instead of the slow decline they'd seen so many army relationships crumble to over the stress of being parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had come back first, and he'd met Tony before Steve returned. By then, as he said, it seemed impossible to face getting in touch with Steve again. Instead, he settled for social media stalking and the occasional shower fantasy - and, boy, it had taken some twisted arms to get that story out of him - but he'd never been able to set the torch down entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wondered if he should feel threatened or worry that Bucky would leave him for Steve once they reconnected, but he couldn't make those feelings surface. It wasn't really a matter of trust. No, it was a matter of confidence. He made Bucky happy, he knew that, and why would Bucky give that up? Especially when he had a shot at having happiness with both of them. Even if Tony and Steve didn't hit it off, Tony could share, would be happy to share, to see Bucky have that joy and love in his life, get back something good he thought he'd lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tony couldn't lie and say he didn't want it to turn out to be more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned back in his chair, abandoning his email entirely. He checked his watch. He and Bucky had both booked off half a day for their afternoon date but there was still half an hour left on the clock. He texted Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: I'm losing my mind waiting, Boo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Me too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Come to my office for a "very important meeting."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: You're going to get me fired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: You want me to call Brenda and have her send you up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky: Stop it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony: Come on, you love it when I pretend to be your boss. Maybe I need to scold you for something naughty you did? Maybe you want to make it up to me so I don't fire you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn't reply and Tony pouted at his phone, then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's secretary, Ingrid, stuck her head in. "Mr. Barnes here to see you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony managed to keep his smirk under control. "Send him in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shut the door behind him and cut Tony off with, "I'm not sucking your dick under your desk," before he could speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said I was going to ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last four years with you told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony squirmed in his seat. "I'm all antsy, though. What if he thinks I'm brash and annoying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sat on the edge of Tony's desk and squeezed both of Tony's knees between his own. "He will definitely find you brash and annoying, but he likes that kind of thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lay his hands palm up on Bucky's thighs and Bucky wound their fingers together. "I don't know why it was so easy to text him, but now I'm all jittery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe because you were texting him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky leaned forward and teased his lips over Tony's. "Identity theft is easy. But even though you think you're such a smooth, swanky playboy, flirting is hard." He kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got you, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not by being smooth, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just by being pretty then?" Tony fluttered his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Still not going to suck your -" Bucky cut off mid-sentence to check his phone. "He's here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit." Tony bounced in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait here. I'll bring him up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Tony snagged the lapel of Bucky's jacket and reeled him in for a kiss. "Love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony paced back and forth across his office while he waited for Bucky to return. It was like meeting Bucky's family. Except only if Tony also wanted Bucky's family to want to fuck him. Maybe that wasn't a great analogy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock, and Bucky opened the door, leading another man in behind him. Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Tony said out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stopped in the doorway, mouth open. "Tony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chewed his lip between them. "Well, shake hands or something," he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm -" Tony reached out and Steve took his hand. Their eyes had stuck together, and Tony couldn't pull away. It wasn't that Steve was beautiful - though he was - it was something about the bright, clever light in his blue eyes and the way he crushed his shoulders in a little like he didn't realize he was something straight out of a pinup calendar. It was the way Bucky was looking at Steve like he hung the moon and the way Steve was looking at Tony like he wanted to hang the moon for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony honestly had never believed in love at first sight before that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve," he repeated. "Wow. Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's cheeks had gone progressively pinker as they'd stared at each other. "Likewise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For agreeing to this. For - for - It was you who told Bucky to text, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, thank you, too." They were still holding hands. "For being willing to entertain this wild idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like a pretty great idea to me," Steve breathed, letting his hand fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky fretted between them. "I can't tell if this is going well or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed and hooked an arm around Bucky's waist. He drew him in and kissed his cheek. "It's great, babe, don't worry. Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, actually?" Steve chewed his lip. "Would it be totally inappropriate to give me a little tour? I think what you do here is really cool and I'd love to see a bit of the office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked. "As long as we all keep our hands to ourselves, no problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I won't touch anything," Steve said, hands going up, palm out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. "Tony wasn't talking about you, pal. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grabbed his bag and when he turned back, Steve and Bucky were walking side by side, bumping shoulders. They were almost the same height, both broad and built from years in the army, and Tony had a flashing fantasy of being tucked between two big, hot bodies, pressing in on either side. He swallowed hard and pushed the feeling down, focusing on what was right in front of him instead of what could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve oohed and ahhed at all the appropriate places as Bucky showed him his office, R&amp;D and the atrium. Tony mostly tagged along, letting them get their sense for each other back again. It wasn't much use for him to fall fast and hard for Steve Rogers if Bucky's relationship with him didn't turn out to be worth rekindling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But anyone would have to blind not to see that kindling bursting back into flames. Even blind, the heat would still be palpable in the room. Tony basked in it, willing to take a backseat for now, especially when the view from said back seat was two shapely "back seats" he had zero complaints about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee?" Bucky said, when the tour was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was Tony's turn to take over. He slipped his arm through Steve's and led him off towards the elevators. "So, Steven. You knew Bucky when he was a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled indulgently. "I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hear tell of a picture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony, shut up," Bucky warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A very particular picture."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will murder you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of a certain Mr. Barnes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony, I swear to god."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a very specific Halloween costume."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony from behind, covering his mouth, putting Tony in the filling-of-the-sandwich position he'd so been coveting earlier. Bucky growled, "None of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Steve winked at Tony. "I have a very specific photo album that contains quite a few rather particular pictures." Steve's voice dropped lower. "And I have your email."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was such a bad idea," Bucky moaned, but his hand hooked around Tony's hip and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the coffee shop Tony liked best and that Bucky tolerated because "coffee was coffee," and Steve let Tony walk him through the menu, eventually giving in and letting him pick the roast for his latte. They chose a small booth tucked tightly in the back corner, and Steve sat in the middle of the half-moon bench, Tony and Bucky pressed close on either side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you own a gym, right?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's cheeks flushed and he squirmed a bit in his seat. "Yeah. It's nothing fancy." His eyes flicked away like he was embarrassed, but Tony pushed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You teach kids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded. "My favourite part. They give me energy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony loves teaching," Bucky said softly. "Think he missed his calling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I thought about staying in college, becoming a professor, never leaving, but the family expectations didn't really leave room for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could start teaching now," Steve offered. "I'm sure any science college would kill to have you once in a while. Or my friend runs the science camp at the air and space museum, and he's always looking for guest speakers…" Steve trailed off. "I mean you're probably way too busy for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'll make time. Give me his number. I'd really enjoy something like that." Tony smiled his way. "That's a great idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve smiled back, Tony found it hard to break his gaze away. This guy was unreal. No wonder Bucky had been pining after him for a decade. Finally, Tony forced himself to look down at his coffee, taking a sip to cover the nervous vibration that settled in his stomach. Bucky and Steve started talking about their deployments, and Tony sat back and watched, listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, but he loved this man, he thought, eyes on Bucky now. Not just because he was kind and funny and sexy and gorgeous and witty, but also because the heart eyes he was making at Steve right now were something to behold. Tony didn't quite know how to define the feeling that welled up in his chest. It was sort of like jealousy, but not in a bad way. It was like eager anticipation, or the little fizzes he got in his chest when he watched romcoms and knew they were about to kiss. He wanted to see this story play out, and the fact that he got to be a part of it too was icing on the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their coffees were done, Steve walked them both back to the tower and up to the private hallway outside of Tony's offices to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Steve's eyes were glued to Bucky's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay if you want to kiss," Tony said softly, hoping he wasn't reading the tension wrong. But it seemed he wasn't, because Bucky's eyes cut to him very briefly, then snapped back to Steve, and a heartbeat later, they were pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment - just one short moment - where Tony had a flash of entirely unexpected jealousy, a little FOMO, maybe, but it was gone as soon as it came, followed by a rush of attraction so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. Bucky looked so good in Steve's arms, cradled and clutched. And Steve's lips looked so good mashed against Bucky's, his tongue darting out to sneak a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Tony breathed, and then Steve was pulling away and gathering Tony in his arms instead. Tony flinched away at the touch of Steve's lips - out of pure surprise - and Steve made a sharp little sound and backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't realize you just meant Bucky. I - I thought -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Tony held up a hand then let it slowly fall to Steve's chest. "Don't be sorry. Not upset, just startled. Not upset…" Tony curled his fingers into Steve's shirt and drew him back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's hands settled heavy on Tony's hips, his touch light and undemanding in contrast to how desperately he'd gripped Bucky. He let Tony lean into the kiss, following his lead and only parting his lips to press it deeper when Tony gasped against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's heart leapt and stuttered and he pulled back gently, snapping his eyes to Bucky's right away. If he found any hesitation at all there, he was going to have to call this whole thing off </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Steve Rogers was only going to get harder to walk away from and Tony wasn't sure he could manage it. But hesitation wasn't at all what Tony found in Bucky's eyes. Bucky wasn't nervous or unsure or even turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you smirking at?" Tony asked, leaning into Steve's space and thrilling silently when Steve's arms wrapped around him as naturally as if they'd been doing this for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's grin widened. "I had an idea Steve might be able to push all your buttons and it looks like I was right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's stomach flopped. He shot Bucky an unamused look then pressed the tip of his finger to the end of Steve's nose. "Can I have one second with Bucky?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Steve glanced at his watch. "Really, I should be going…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just - just give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grabbed Bucky's sleeve and hustled him off down the hall. Bucky frowned at him. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing's wrong. I just need to check something. I'm - okay, so -" Tony stuttered to a start. "Look. I've never really been a love-at-first-sight person, but, uh - basically, if you're not sure, if you need time to find out if you've changed too much or you can still love that man, then you need to do it without me. You need to date him just the two of you until you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure. Because I think if my hopes get much higher, they won't survive the fall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's expression softened into affectionate sadness. "Oh, Tony." He gathered him into his arms and nuzzled a kiss against his cheek. "I'm sure. If he wants us, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait here a sec, okay? Let me talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pouted. "You're going to embarrass me, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, but turnabout is fair play." Bucky kissed him, and Tony imagined he could taste Steve on his lips too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched Bucky return to Steve's side, leaning in close to talk quietly with him. But Tony didn't have to hear what they were saying. The way Steve's fingers hooked a fold of Bucky's shirt over his stomach, the way his eyes went wide and soft and bright, and the small quirk up at the corner of his lips let Tony know everything he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony Stark Bingo:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Card Number: 3137<br/>Square Filled: - K3 - AU: Office/Corporate<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/Bucky, Steve/Bucky, Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: Pining, Get Together</p><p>StarkBucks Bingo:<br/>Title:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Square Filled: G2 "Love at first sight."<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony, Steve/Bucky, Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Pining, Get Together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Who cares if they're staring?" Steve said with a shrug. "We don't owe it to anyone to explain our relationship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm more worried they're staring because they can't believe we're still together after all these years. Feels weird that it's actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>together. And so recently too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My darling, Bucky," Tony said, slipping his arm through Bucky's and leading him into the ballroom. "The entire point of a reunion is to show off all the amazing things you've acquired in the last ten years. And you, my love, have acquired two incredible boyfriends, an amazing job, a cactus named Apricot, and a scar on the back of your thigh from that time we tried to join the mile high -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I'm saying, is that if they're staring, it's cause they're jealous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let Tony and Bucky get ahead of him as he took in the atmosphere. It was true that several people had looked their way when they first walked in, and Steve drifted back and let Tony and Bucky be the obvious couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd managed to fit in one more date before the reunion, dinner at a fancy restaurant Tony had chosen, but Tony'd had to leave early for work and though he'd encouraged Steve and Bucky to go back to the apartment together, they'd opted to wait until they could all be together. It was way too fast to be this sure, but Steve was. Bucky had always been the one that got away, and getting him back with a second amazing man as a bonus boyfriend? It didn't get much better than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd worried, at first, that while he'd like Tony, it would only be as a friend. Tony had told him on the phone that first night that it would be okay if that were the case, that they could share Bucky romantically and be friends between the two of them, but Steve couldn't lie and say he wasn't deeply grateful that his heart had skipped a beat the first time Tony had smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the strangest and yet most wonderful thing was seeing how Bucky had changed over the last ten years. Perhaps ten years ago, he and Tony wouldn't have worked. He'd grown into someone who could handle someone like Tony and it was beautiful to see that change. Bucky was always smart - way smarter than Steve - but afraid to show it. Now, seeing him with Tony and at work, and just hearing him talk about it, he wore his intelligence like a badge of honour. Steve had changed too, himself. He was less reckless now, thought things through more. He had people in his life that were worth his consideration before he made rash decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, it seemed, he was adding two more people to that list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve Rogers?" said a soft voice behind him, and Steve turned to find Sharon Carter smiling up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drew her into a hug immediately. "Sharon! Wow. How are you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amazing. You?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm great. I can't believe it. It's been so long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." She looked around the room. "My first thought was 'wow none of us has changed a bit,'  but then every time I talk to someone, they've changed so much! Did you know Taylor has four kids?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughed. "Wow, no. I hadn't heard that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you walked in with Bucky Barnes." Her eyes twinkled. "I thought you two broke up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve bit his lip. "We did. It's been ten years but we - uh - we recently got back together again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way!" She beamed. "Gosh, that's nice to hear. Always thought you two were the forever kind and it broke my heart when you ended." Sharon squinted across the room. "Is that Tony Stark? He didn't go to school with us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, ha. No, no. He didn't. He's - uh. He's here with Bucky." Steve dropped his voice low. "They were together when Bucky and I got back together." He stumbled over his words. "I mean - they're still together. It's - um. We're sort of all dating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon blinked at him for a moment then laughed. "You know if someone had asked me back in ninth grade to vote for 'Most Likely To Show Up At the Reunion With The Two Hottest Guys In The Room On Either Arm,' it wouldn't have been you, Rogers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head, chuckling. "Me neither. Who would you have voted for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Probably Mr. Gardiner," she said with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blanched. "Oh shit, is he here? Did he ever find out about the garden gnome?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharon laughed again and slipped her arm through his. "I'll protect you. Let's get a drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the party was a sea of memories, laughing and joking with old friends. They'd brought their yearbooks and opened them up to compare silly signatures and remind themselves of old jokes. Steve and Tony and Bucky orbited around each other, sometimes all together, sometimes in pairs, and it was so comfortable and easy that by the end of the night, Steve's heart was so full he was worried it might burst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taxi dropped them off at Tony and Bucky's building, and, not quite ready for it to end, Steve followed them up to their door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony unlocked the door, but Steve stopped in the hall. "I guess it's goodnight," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky reached out and wound their fingers together. "Doesn't have to be," he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to…" Steve trailed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Intrude </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't sound quite right but it was the only way he could think to finish the sentence. Tony and Bucky lived together. They didn't have to be ready to welcome him into their space yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't be," Tony said sleepily from Bucky's other side. "We want you there. Besides, you have to meet Apricot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't be able to stay up much later," Steve protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Steve's neck. "You could stay the night?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve squeezed his hand. "Yeah, okay." He turned to catch Bucky's lips in a proper kiss, stomach flopping every time he realized anew that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>got to have this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shuffled into the apartment after Bucky and Tony, and watched, heart full, as they did their domestic dance. Keys in the bowl, shoes by the door. Tony closed the living room window while Bucky locked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve just hovered by the kitchen island, watching, until Tony took his hand and led him into the bedroom. "I'll grab you a spare toothbrush. Want something to sleep in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though his t-shirt and boxers would be fine, Steve couldn't resist the urge to sleep in his boyfriends' clothes. "Yes, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony opened a drawer and handed Steve a pair of boxers decorated with cartoon puppies. He went to another drawer and dug out an old army t-shirt. Steve grinned at it and Tony leaned in conspiratorially. "He's had it so long it still smells like him even when it's been washed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve beamed. "I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was brushing his teeth and resisting the urge to peek in the medicine cabinet, Bucky came up behind him and wound his arms around his waist. Even though they'd both changed, the feeling of Bucky's face between his shoulder blades felt the same as it always had: like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rinsed his mouth then spun in his hold. "Are you sure Tony's okay with this?" he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky grinned. "The one thing you still need to learn about us is that it's always Tony's idea. He moves fast, gives his heart away easily, but falls hard and hits the ground harder. I love you, Steve -" Steve's heart pounded to hear it again so easily "- but I love him too, and the thing I'm most scared of in this is that it'll be my fault he gets hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, biting his tongue to stop from shooting back a quick answer. This was worth careful consideration. "I can't promise I won't hurt him - or you, for that matter - but I certainly don't want to. I don't know him well enough yet to say I love him, but…" Steve stroked his knuckle along Bucky's cheek. "Let's just say I know what it feels like to plant the seed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiled. "There's a seed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a definite seed," Steve confirmed. "Think it might be starting to sprout already, actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leaned in, his full weight against Steve's chest, and he kissed him. "Love you. I've missed you so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hip checked Steve away from the sink, and Steve left him to brush his teeth, finding Tony in bed already, snuggled down in the middle of the huge king, flipping through channels on the big screen hung on the far wall. Tony started shifting over when he saw Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no. Don't move on my account."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid, hot stuff. You've been single for how long? You're in the middle. We're going to cuddle the fuck out of you. Unless that makes you uncomfortable, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve could feel his cheeks heating. "Oh, no. That sounds lovely, actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony patted the bed next to him and Steve climbed in. Tony propped himself up on one elbow, curling into Steve's side. "Bucky takes forever in the bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. "I guess some things never change." The way Tony's eyes were fixed on his was making his heart pound. Tony leaned in, one hand rested on Steve's chest, and Steve grabbed his hip to steady him, tilting his chin up to help Tony find his lips. They made out soft and slow and easy, sinking into each other until all of Tony's weight was entirely on Steve's chest in an echo of where Bucky's had been just a moment ago. It wasn't only the gentle burn of arousal that was lighting up Steve's body. He hadn't felt like this in so long: cared for, desired, enjoyed. He tightened his grip on Tony with one hand and brought the other up to run his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony was so warm, and giving, and affectionate. He didn't just kiss - his ankle hooked around Steve's, his hand tucked under the hem of Bucky's shirt to find Steve's skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on Steve's shoulder startled him, but he recognized the touch as Bucky's. It was soon followed by Bucky's entire body pressed up against his other side. Steve broke the kiss to lean back against him with a sigh. "Wow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Bucky's hands wound together across his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I had fun tonight," Tony said, "despite not knowing anyone. It was cute to see a sort of sneak peek of what you guys were like as teens."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thrilled at being included. "We didn't do too badly in high school."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, tonight was fun. I like being out with both of you." Bucky snuggled down with his head on Steve's chest instead of his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pressed his nose into Bucky's hair and breathed in. That smelled different. He must use different shampoo now. It was spicy. He tried Tony's hair. They smelled the same. Maybe tomorrow morning he could take a shower here and use the same thing. He wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them tight. He'd never been sandwiched in a cuddle like this before. It was wonderful. Steve usually got cold at night but he couldn't imagine getting cold like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We usually watch the news for a bit," Tony said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony usually watches the news for a bit," Bucky corrected. "I fall asleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve snorted. "Either works for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The TV won't bother you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. I was in the army. I can sleep through anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pff. You two sexy soldiers and your super army skills," Tony said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve squirmed, and Tony pressed a kiss behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not trying to be pushy," Tony murmured. "You are very sexy, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright." Steve stroked his hand up Tony's back. "I don't feel pushed." He chewed his lip a little and muttered, "You wouldn't have to push very hard, anyway," and Bucky chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grinned like a shark. "Soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some shuffling and shifting and then they all ended up snuggled down in the bed. Tony was still half sitting up, watching the news with the closed captions on, and Steve had turned around to rest his chin on Tony's shoulder. Bucky pressed up against his back - bringing back memories of stolen summer nights together in a twin bed - breathing softly between his shoulder blades. Steve found Bucky's hand where it draped over his hip and wound their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was a bit weird. It was certainly, at least, unconventional. Steve couldn't think of another example of someone he knew who had gotten back together with their ex and also their ex's new boyfriend at the same time. But actually lying here with these two beautiful, smart, funny, kind men on either side of him only felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Surely, some things would be harder, dating two people at once, but some things would be easier too, and at the end of the day, three times the love would be a wonderful place to be. He wanted to get started on that; he wanted to begin this new life together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Steve closed his eyes, snuggled down in bed, and absolutely couldn't wait for it to be morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony Stark Bingo:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Card Number: 3137<br/>Square Filled: - Adopted - "Polyamory/Open Relationship"<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/Bucky, Steve/Bucky, Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: Pining, Get Together</p>
<p>StarkBucks Bingo:<br/>Title:<br/>Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret<br/>Square Filled: B4 "Who cares if they're staring?"<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony, Steve/Bucky, Stuckony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Pining, Get Together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>